SAINW OneShot Collection
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Next up:Casey's Last Stand-Friendship...and loyalty to a fault.
1. Leonardo's Oath

**SAINW: Leonardo's Oath**

He jerked back away from the shackles as the door banged open, struggling to open his eyes.

They'd been swollen shut for two days now.

Blood oozed from injuries that crisscrossed his battered frame, he shivered as a cold blast of air hit him seconds before he was roughly jerked to his feet.

He stumbled, his feet were numb and he was unable to breathe correctly.

It was so dark and his head hurt.

He was dropped, the bones cracking in his knees as they connected with the cement. His hands slapped the ground roughly, stinging afterward.

He struggled to sit up, but the damage to his rail thin frame was too much.

Hunger and exhaustion had won out.

He just didn't have the strength.

"Leonardo," Karai hissed coldly.

Leo struggled to move his head.

"Leave," it was an order to those around him, "I will finish the job…"

He shivered weakly, more from pain and cold than fear.

Then after the soft patter of footsteps retreated he heard her kneel and felt a hand gently tip his head upward.

"Don't give in," she whispered softly, "they are here…they're coming for you."

"Why tell me this?" he managed to rasp.

"I had to know if it was still true," she replied.

He took a breath.

"Until I die Karai…until I die," Leo rasped in return.

"I love you Leonardo…I swear it," Karai whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

Shouts sounded down the corridor and Karai pulled away.

"Don't give up," she whispered,.

"I won't," he replied.

"Swear it. Swear you will not stop fighting," she pled.

"I swear it," Leo rasped, "On my honor."

The door banged open and Karai was tossed aside as Raphael slammed into her.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Raphael roared.

"LEO!" Mikey wailed as he spotted his eldest brother kneeling on the ground.

A flurry of activity wrapped around them, keeping them apart as she parried with Raphael.

Don scrambled to Leo's side and frantically, though gently, hoisted Leo to his feet before slinging him over his shoulders.

"Mikey help me get him out of here! Raph! We have to go!" Don ordered, following Mikey out of the room.

Though Karai fought as hard as the foot ninja around her as the quartet disappeared from view she whispered, "Hurry Donatello…he won't last much longer."

Days later when he wakes up Donatello tells him the news.

He's blind.

But he trains on, restores his skill to a level where he can fight again.

Returns to patrols and finally meets her late one night again.

There are few words exchanged, but they stay together as long as they dare to risk it.

Donatello disappears three weeks later and reappears 30 years later…not a day older than when he vanished.

In the heat of their last stand he faces off with her and in the end he crumples to the ground hearing Raphael's wail and Karai's whisper before he slips away.

"Forgive me Leonardo."

He never broke his oath…either of his oaths.

**A/N: ….it sort of just…came to me….**

**Ok this will be a series of One Shots combined together so they might not make any sense back to back or even be linked…k? Cool.**


	2. Casey's Last Stand

**A/N: Remember these Oneshots are not necessarily connected to each other.**

**Casey's Last Stand**

He's been sprawled behind him for what seemed like years, ever since he went down from the injury to the face.

He narrowed his eyes and braced himself for the next wave of the attack.

He couldn't abandon his best friend.

"Come on Raphie…I could use some back up buddy," Casey managed.

Raph remained limp, blood covering his face and chest, his Sais inches from his still fingers.

They kept coming, too many at once, then to his relief, Raph moved.

Moaned weakly, but made an attempt to roll over slightly.

"That's it Raphie! Get up bud!" Casey's whooped.

He fought with renewed vigor, twisting back and forth as he swung his bag or "weapon" of choice.

The ninja managed to slip past, one raised a blade over Raph's semi-lucid frame and prepared to strike a killing blow.

Casey just caught sight of the blade out of the corner of his eye, twisted, flung himself, and screamed as the blade pierced his back.

Raph grunted out a soft yelping sound as Casey's body slumped on top of him.

A flash of silver and the ninja was driven back.

"Casey?" Raph struggled, losing a battle with consciousness quickly.

"Got your back bud," Casey managed weakly, shivering before growing still.

"CASEY!"

**A/N: This is how I figured Raph lost his eye and Casey lost his life… "bows head and cries"**


End file.
